


Personal Experience

by lunarknightz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, characters reading Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: A certain plot point in Harry Potter & The Half Blood Prince seems way too familiar to MJ.Spoilers for Spider-Man 2; Spoilers for Harry Potter & The Half Blood Prince, naturally.





	

“You have got to be kidding me.” Mary Jane huffed and threw her book down in disgust. It fell to the floor of Peter’s apartment with a resounding clunk.

Peter looked up from his copy of The Daily Bugle. “MJ? What’s wrong?”

“J.K. Rowling has taken over my life!” Mary Jane said, rising to her feet. “I can’t believe it…”

“She’s taken over your life? Huh? Exactly how?” Peter said, rising up from his chair, trailing Mary Jane as she began to pace around the room.

She sighed. “Harry and Ginny got together…which okay, I know, is going to like cause a major hullabaloo on the net. But they get together, and it’s sunshine and daises, and Dumbledore dies…”

Peter winced. “I was TRYING to stay spoiler free…”

Mary Jane spun around, an expression of doom and gloom on her face. “Oh, I could spoil you more buddy. Wanna know who the Half Blood Prince is?”

“I’d rather not…”

“But anyway…Harry breaks up with Ginny at Dumbledore’s funeral! Because he has to be Mr. Big Hero Man and go and save the world…it’s so…it’s so…”

“What kind of guy would break up with a girl at a funeral?”

Mary Jane glared at him.

“Oh yeah. Me.”

“Exactly.” Mary Jane huffed. “Now do you see why I’m upset? Something from my life, the day that the guy I loved rebuffed my advances and left me in dirt has been immortalized in best selling fiction, for everyone to read the whole world over. Now it’s a cliché- the red head girl never gets the happily ever after with the hunky brunette hero.”

“You think Harry’s hunky?”

“Peter…”

“M.J.” Peter said, coming closer and putting his hand on her shoulder. “I’m not a wizard. I’m your normal, average, every day dork who was bitten by a radioactive spider.”

The ends of Mary Jane’s mouth began to curl upward.

“Hunkiness aside, I’m not THAT much like Harry Potter.” He sighed. “You wanna be spoiled for book seven? Harry goes and tries to fight Voldemort…but living…just living is hell without the redhead that stole his heart way back at the beginning of the story. And finally, they’ll both realize that it’s a stupid, stupid idea to try to stay apart, because the only way they fit, the only way they work…is together.” He paused for a second. “At least, that’s how I would write it.”

“And I take it this comes from personal experience?” Mary Jane said, leaning closer to Peter, linking her hands behind his neck.

“Most definitely.” Peter said, just before he covered her lips with his own. After a few seconds, Peter broke the kiss. “Does this mean I finally get to read the book?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written September 2005.


End file.
